


Listen to the Fire Roar (Been hoping that you'd drop in)

by unproductivepeanut (peanutmeg)



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutmeg/pseuds/unproductivepeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has been Blaine’s best friend ever since he offered to share his shovel in the sandbox when he was four.  So, when Blaine's phone rings in the middle of the night, with news that Dalton's gone, there's only one place - one person - Blaine needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the Fire Roar (Been hoping that you'd drop in)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had two ideas for today's Klaine Advent prompt, and I decided to write both. So, have an AU where Kurt and Blaine have been friends forever, but Kurt never goes to Dalton and the fire happens before the boys graduate. Thanks to slayerkitty and jessicamdawn for their beta, too!

Klaine Advent

05 - Escape

 

 

Blaine gets the news in the middle of the night; his phone jolting him from sleep. He answers with slurred words slightly louder than he’d intended; not that the volume matters – he’s alone in the house.

Like usual.

Blaine pushes the irritation at his absent parents away, focusing instead on why Thad is calling in the middle of the night.

The words register then, and Blaine sits up, absently telling Thad he’s fine before ending the call. He’s out of bed moments later, heading down the stairs and throwing on the boots he left by the door hours earlier. He grabs his coat and keys absentmindedly, his only thought to get out of this house and to another.

Kurt Hummel has been Blaine’s best friend ever since he offered to share his shovel in the sandbox when he was four.  Since then it’s been sleepovers and shared summer vacations and trips to Cincinnati to see shows at the Aronoff Center.

He arrives at the Hudson-Hummel house with no memory of the drive there, and for a moment, the darkened windows give him pause.  But then the house key sways from its spot below the ignition, and he remembers Burt’s comment about Blaine always being welcome.

Minutes later he’s slowly, carefully, making his way up to Kurt’s room in the dark, avoiding the creaky step along the way. He opens Kurt’s door and slips inside, smiling when he sees Kurt asleep on the bed, face lax in sleep.

He toes off his shoes and drops his coat into Kurt’s desk chair before sighing and moving to sit beside Kurt on the bed.

“Kurt.” Kurt scrunches his nose but doesn’t wake, and so Blaine reaches out, shaking Kurt’s shoulder the next time he says his name.

“Mmm,” Kurt blinks his eyes open, “Dad?”

“Not quite,” Blaine whispers.

“Blaine?” Kurt sits up, the comforter pooling around his waist. “What – what are you doing here? It’s the middle of the –” Kurt stops reaching out to brush against Blaine’s pajamas. “Are you okay?”

“I’m –” Blaine pauses, and breaks. He drops, falling against Kurt’s chest as the weight of the phone call finally hits him.

“Blaine!” Kurt keeps his voice a whisper, but wraps his arms around Blaine regardless, tightening his hold when Blaine buries his head against Kurt’s pajama shirt. “Blaine, what happened?!”

“–tn runed.” Blaine mumbles, keeping his head down.

“What?”

Blaine leans back enough to meet Kurt’s gaze in the dim light slipping in through the window. “Thad called. Dalton burned down.”

“Oh my God, Blaine! I’m so sorry, sweetie.”

Blaine nods against Kurt’s chest. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m supposed to graduate –”

“We’ll figure something out,” Kurt promises, tightening his hold on Blaine. “Dad’ll help too – you know he will.”

Blaine manages a nod, “Yeah. I just – Dalton was home.”

“I’m just glad you weren’t staying in the dorms this term,” Kurt gives a slight shudder. “I don’t know what I would have done –”

“Hey,” Blaine meets Kurt’s eyes, “I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

Blaine offers a weak shrug. “Okay, so I’m not fine. But I’m safe.” Blaine pauses before continuing. “I don’t know what I’ll do for classes, though.”

“It’ll be okay, Blaine,” Kurt assures, “if nothing else you can join me at McKinley.”

“Really?”

“Don’t sound so excited,” Kurt cautions, “it’s _McKinley_.”

Blaine hums in reply. “But you’re there.”

“So are Neanderthal jocks.”

Blaine gives a slightly choked laugh. “How could I forget?” A yawn interrupts the end of the end of his comment and he gives an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

“C’mon,” Kurt pulls Blaine closer, “it’s late. We can figure everything out in the morning.”

“Okay.” Blaine lets Kurt pull him down, settling under the blankets. It’s comfortable, and Blaine allows himself to drift, finally feeling safe, welcome in a room that’s more familiar than his own.

“Blaine?” Kurt’s whisper is barely audible, noticeable only because despite his exhaustion Blaine can’t manage to fall asleep.

“Hm?”

“I’m not complaining – not at all, but after you found out. Why did you come here? You could have gone to any of your Dalton friends’ places, but –”

“I needed to see you,” Blaine mumbles, “you’re my best friend.”

“You left your house in your _pajamas_ in the middle of the night and drove –” Kurt stops midsentence, staring at Blaine. “How did you even get in?”

“I have a key, remember?” Blaine whispers, tightening his hold on Kurt. “And I really wanted – I just – all I could think was that I needed to see you.” Blaine drops his voice, mirroring Kurt’s first mention of his name. “You’re my best friend.”

“Am I?” Kurt’s voice has gone curious, and Blaine leans up to meet his gaze.

“Kurt, we’ve been best friends for twelve years –”

“I know that,” Kurt agrees, “but Blaine – you drove here in the middle of the night! I just – lately, I guess I thought that maybe we were more?”

Blaine freezes. “Kurt.”

“I just,” Kurt moves then, turning so he’s facing Blaine. “Don’t hate me, okay?”

“I could _never_ –” Blaine doesn’t manage to finish the sentence, however, because Kurt is kissing him.

Kurt Hummel, his best friend, is kissing him. He pulls back a moment later, eyes tight with worry.

“Was that –”

“I was wrong.” Kurt startles at the words but Blaine tightens his hold on his shoulders, keeping him close. “You _are_ my best friend. But that’s not –” Blaine pauses, organizing his thoughts. “I came here because it’s safe. Because I knew – _I know_ – that you wouldn’t leave me alone. I couldn’t go to Dalton, but I couldn’t stay at my parents’ house either, Kurt, I couldn’t. I just didn’t realize what needing to be with you meant.”

“And what does it mean?”

Blaine smiles then, leaning in to give Kurt a quick kiss. “What do you think of adding a term to our friendship? Because I’d really like to be your boyfriend.”

“I think,” Kurt murmurs against Blaine’s lips, “that’s an excellent idea.”

They kiss for a few minutes more, and Blaine revels in the connection until exhaustion has him yawning. “Sorry,” he huffs a laugh, “I guess I am tired.”

“A lot happened,” Kurt agrees, “some better than others. But sleep; I promise you can still kiss me in the morning.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Blaine mumbles, resting his head on Kurt’s chest.

“It’s fine,” Kurt whispers from above him, “since you’ll be the one to tell Dad we’re dating.”

The ensuing pillow fight lasts until they’re too tired to move.

 

 

 


End file.
